


In Spite of All the Danger

by killajokejosie



Series: White Knuckles History [2]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Multi-Fandom, Shazam (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Connections, Death, F/M, Humor, M/M, Martians, Panic Attacks, Poor Life Choices, References to the Beatles, Soul Bond, Soul Sharing, life - Freeform, love of a different kind, powerful nonsense, will they or won't they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: The aftermath of a terrible incident.





	1. Blackbird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LabRatsWhore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/gifts).



There were always going to be things that were out of control. In the darkness of the night, when the rain is pouring down hard enough to flood the roads. When the street lamps go out during the last strike of the living lightning who was being rushed to Wayne Enterprises immediately in order to save his life. When the bionic systems that kept a young adult woman from going under malfunctioned. It was these things that were never planned for, the type of things that always came at the worst possible time.

In the earliest hours of the morning, during the scrambles to pick up the pieces, the search for Breana's presumed dead body had ceased. There were plans to find her and put her back together, but with Adam's condition worsening those plans were shelved. Elle did not need to lose two parents in one night. Bruce wouldn't allow it. He knew his sister wouldn't forgive him if her daughter grew up without her father. She would have wanted him to make the best decision.

There was something in Paul, however, that wouldn't allow him to give up. He couldn't go back with the others. He needed to save her, even if it was the last thing that he did. 

He had to find her. Her soul was calling out to his in her dying breath. She was dying. 

"Bre! Bre!" He shouted, running down the wet streets. The water was seeping into his vegan leather oxfords, soaking the bottoms of his pant legs. 

The rain had continued to fall from the sky in vast amounts, covering everything in sight. His hair was drenched and he could feel the icy cold liquid threatening the color of his skin. 

"BREANA!" He called out, wondering if she was even able to use her voice at all. 

He gave up calling for her. Deciding instead that he would sing until he came upon her. 

He could smell blood. It was faint since it was getting washed away by the pounding rain. He had to be getting closer. He would not accept defeat.

He stepped off of the main road, feet sinking into the mud as he trekked further. 

There she was. He breathed a sigh of relief. The pain in his chest fading away almost completely. She was worse off than he had originally thought. It was difficult to look at her in her current state.

He hoisted her up over his shoulder, taking her out of the grassy mess and over to the park pavilion. It was the only light for miles that he could see, and he was not about to use his glowing eyes to light the way.

He laid her down in the center of the wooden structure. He kneeled down beside her, one hand on her heart. There was a beat, but only barely. 

"Paul...is that you?" She croaked, reaching out to caress his cheek.

"Yes, I'm here. I'm here."

"Elle...Adam...where??"

"They are safe. That is what matters. Now, all I need to do is make sure you make it home safe."

"I...I'm not going...I won't make it home..." Breana coughed.

Paul sat down uncomfortably. He pulled Breana onto his lap. He made a quick decision. It was now or never. Here he was with this girl, so much life ahead of her. He was going to do what he was unable to do all those years ago when his beloved was murdered. This time he had the chance to make things right.

"You are going to make it home, I promise," He whispered, kissing her forehead. He rolled one of his sleeves up, biting into his skin to allow the flow of the dark fluid that kept him alive, so much unlike that of a human. "Allow me to save you."

He pressed his wrist against her lips, guiding her to drink. His other hand was pressed against the other side of her face, making the connection with her. This was mind, body, and soul. From this point on they would become one. 

"'S e m' anam do d 'anam. Tha ar cridheachan a tha aon. M 'fhuil a' ruith taobh a-staigh thu. My gaoil a tha seo. Tha m 'inntinn tuilleadh." He spoke directly to her. She nodded as if she understood. That was enough for him. That meant it was working.

"Your voice...it is...so soothing,"

"Shh...do not speak. Rest your bones. You have half of my soul. You must work hard to protect it. Together we must care for each other, ensure the other remains in good health, remains safe. We are forever connected. One soul sharing two bodies, one of earth, one protector of it." Paul explained to her. She probably wouldn't remember the words that he said, but she was nodding anyways, seeming to be of an accepting mindset.

Breana turned in towards him, wrapping her arms around him. He held her in place, keeping the connection until he was certain it was complete. She gazed into his hazel eyes, noticing the unique glow they had, even in the bizarre light given off by the pavilion. She suddenly felt the bond. 

"I love you," She mumbled under her breath, diverting her gaze down to his chest, his heartbeat mirroring hers in that moment. 

His grip on her tightened at the sound of her words, wanting to hold her in his arms forever. "And, I, you," He said directly into her ear. 

They remained in that spot, in the exact same position for hours, listening to the sound of the rain. Paul waited for it to lessen up, not wanting to take the weakened young woman out into the harsh weather. He was still unsure how it would go for him, having never found the purpose to break his soul in two before. He sensed that even with the centuries of ancient power in his body, that the split would cause him temporary weakness, as well. 

Breana had fallen asleep at some point. The wounds from battle were healing from the magic of Paul's martian blood. He repositioned her so that he would be able to move his old bones when the time finally did come. Her face was so peaceful, skin so pale. The lights only made her beauty radiate further. He was proud to have been given the opportunity to keep her on this earth, knowing how much of her time had been robbed. 

Tears formed in his eyes. Emotions he thought were tucked far beneath the surface emerged front and center. Streams ran down his face, body giving in to the past, embracing the present and the future. 

He glanced out into the darkness. He swore he saw a figure standing far off in the distance, but he couldn't be sure. He didn't want to dwell on it. 

"Eun dubh seinn aans a 'marbh na h-oidhche, sin a ghabhail sgiathan briste agus air itealaich ionnsachadh. A h-uile d 'bheatha, bha tu a-mhain a' feitheamh airson a 'mionaid so eirigh." He sang towards the figure, pretending it might be a familiar ghost through all of the tears. He sang it for Breana, as well, believing every word to be suited for her. "Tha mi air ghradhaich thu airson a h-uile agaibh sgainidhean. Tha mi air a ghradhaich thu airson a h-uile agaibh iomlanachd. Mo lain."

***

The morning came. The rain had stopped completely, the sun shining in its place. Birds were chirping, making sounds so incredible that Paul almost forgot where he was. He had never intended to fall asleep.

He looked around for Breana. She was nowhere to be found. Panic hit him instantly.

He stepped off of the pavilion, noticing his clothes were still damp from the flooding and his shoes were pretty much ruined. He walked forward, looking for signs of the young woman. 

The park they had wound up in was still partially under water where the ground dipped lower. He avoided the puddles and continued on his trail, the reality of their newfound connection sinking in. He would always be able to find her.

Sure enough, there she was sitting on a dark green park bench. She was singing something he had sang for years. He had even sang it to her while she slept, although not in the English she was using.

He stood back and listened. The bird could sing.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise. Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free..." She stopped, looking up at him with the prettiest smile on her beautiful face.

"No need to stop because of me," He chuckled.

"Ah, I don't do such a song justice. I didn't even know I knew that song until I saw a bird that was black, just a few moments ago. Is this...because of what happened?"

"You do it far more justice than I ever could, than any of us really could. I think it might have been meant for someone with a voice more like yours. As for why you suddenly know the song? I think you might be right to assume it was because of the bond."

"Hm," She smiled. "Wonder what else I got from you then?"

"Time will tell," He sighed.

"I am sorry that you never got the chance to tell him you loved him one last time. I am sorry that you weren't able to save him in the way that you've saved me. I am especially sorry for the fact that my personality is a constant reminder of him. I really am."

Paul smiled at the girl. "Hardly anything you should apologize for, is it, now? C'mon then, Bre, let us get you home. Everyone will be so happy to see that you are alive."

"And, what will we tell them? That we like...Vulcan mind melded or something?"

"We tell them nothing. I found you in the dark in the last place they thought to look. That's all they need to know." He told her, holding out his hand.

"I only agree to that if you tell me a story..."

Paul dropped his hand back to his side for a moment. "What kind of story?"

"A love story, your love story,"

He chewed his bottom lip for a moment. "Deal, but on my terms, when I decide."

Breana grabbed his hand. "Okay, but no backing out of it, alright?"

"None. Whatsoever." 


	2. Helter Skelter

The weather had been so much better following the storm. It served to brighten the mood of everyone on the team. There was a certain level of calmness that hadn't been there before, no one had any reason to complain. It was beautiful.

The sunlight washed over Paul's skin. He ran his finger through the fresh cut grass, inhaling the scent of the outdoors. Everything was so strong, so prominent that it filled his lungs. There was something so fantastic about it. There was just something about it that made him feel more alive. 

He sat up, moving his round lens sunglasses on top of his head. He brushed off his blazer, before taking it off completely. It was far too warm for it, anyways. 

There was a slight breeze moving the leaves on the trees. It made for a lovely sight and he took it all in, remembering a time when things made tons more sense than they did today. 

He couldn't remember the last time that he felt this good, however, supposing it had to be prior to 1980. When he considered how much time had passed since then he found himself feeling a bit strange. He didn't think that he deserve to experience true happiness after all that he had been through, all that he had done. 

He rose to his feet, trying to steady his legs. He had remained in one position too long, a true test of his age. It was a miracle that he hadn't needed to move earlier.

"Macca," The name fell from sweet lips, stealing all of his attention. His soul was the only one allowed to call out to him like that. He could hear her voice even from miles away. 

"Bre," He said her name with such ease, perhaps too much of it. Her presence caused his pulse to quicken, his breath hitched. There was no extent to this newfound energy he was feeling. She made him feel so much younger than he was. 

"I have been looking everywhere for you, literally, we live in the same house, how is it so hard to find you?" She asked, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Cloaking. I haven't done it since the storm. I was worried it would cause an unwanted side effect due to our current situation. I was testing the waters. I needed time to relax, however, and this worked. It was not directed towards you so much as it was directed towards the metas constantly coming and going. If they are aware that I am here, I can't even get a moment to myself. They all want to speak with me for one reason or another." Paul explained, wrapping an arm around the young woman who was radiating a strange heat against him.

"Can I do that?" She asked, unable to hold back how excited she was at the prospect of doing such a thing.

"No, you are a bionic human, not a martian," He chuckled. "Zand...Danny, might be able to learn it in due time. He is half martian, half mystic after all. Although, I am unsure of what effects his bionic components might have in reference to that."

"Do you realize how completely unfair that is? And, I already know how childish that sounds, but I don't care."

Paul brushed her off. "Shall we be going?" He asked, holding his arm out for her to link her own with. "I would like to get back before your husband begins to worry that I've stolen you or something."

"It happened one time. He didn't say stole either, he said abducted for bizarre purposes. There is a difference." She told him, accepting his arm as they headed towards the car. 

Paul only shook his head, laughing to himself.

***

They met with an older asian woman in the deepest heart of Gotham. She exchanged a few hushed words with Paul before handing him a book shaped item wrapped in dark brown paper. It was thick and old and only managed to pique Breana's interest. She had come along with him, as she often had to these days, and this was the first time that he had kept her completely out of the loop. She would have done anything to have even the slightest clue what was going on.

Paul returned to their table at the small cafe. In the days following their soul sharing, they had frequented the place more than any other customer. And, she only knew this because the owner kept making comments about Paul, wondering what had brought such a legendary man to his tiny hole in the wall French style coffee shop. He never said anything directly to Paul, though, and in all honesty, Breana didn't have any idea what it was that drew the old martian back time after time, but she still entertained his every question when it was asked.

"Any espresso for you today, luv?" Paul asked, ruffling his hair after he sat his brown paper wrapped package down on the table. Breana would be forever envious of his thick, luscious hair that continued to look soft and clean all of the time, even as he grew it out to rid it of the last bit of brown dye and allowed it to turn its natural gray. 

"What did that lady give you? Are you going to open it?" 

Paul ran a hand over the object. "She was married to my late lover, the one you already know so much about. She found something in a storage unit not far from here, addressed to me, in his handwriting. Every couple of years she does this, making me wonder how it is that these things were previously undiscovered. He had given her something to block me from reading her thoughts when he noticed that I was plotting selfishly against her so I probably will never know if she is telling the truth or if she uses this as a way to keep tabs on me every so often."

"Why did he marry her? Why would he not want you to read her mind? I don't understand. I don't have his thoughts."

"He married her because it was the right thing to do. His first marriage had failed because of me," He stopped and took a deep breath. "He didn't want to go against the council at the time. Our love had been forbidden, however starcrossed we were. I..."

Breana placed her hand on top of Paul's. "You don't have to continue if it is too hard,"

He shook his head. "No, I want to. He and I were meant to be together. Our species has a way of knowing exactly who we are going to love. The moment our eyes met..." He sighed, remembering those beautiful dark, soulful eyes. "...anyroad, there are not that many of us left. My body was younger, but I was older. I was told to stay away from him. He didn't follow the rules, ya know? He believed in what we were sent here to do, but he wanted to do it his own way despite me wanting to steer him in the right direction. Before I knew it, I was following him because I would do anything for him. Nothing else mattered. We hid it from the world by maintaining fake relationships with women. Some of them knew, most did not."

"Was the band intentional, or was that his doing?"

"It wasn't the plan, but it worked, and while he was the brain behind it, I was just as guilty. Even after the band separated we all continued to make music because it was all that we knew. It was what we were destined to do at that point. We played up our feud, but it was really hard to stay away for too long. Soul mates."

"That is kind of amazing, actually."

"Yeah, it isn't often that that happens, a love like that. It hurts less every year, until his birthday...until the anniversary of his death. Don't get me wrong, I love my wife, but it really is not the same as what I had with him. Don't tell Danny that, please."

"Your secret is safe with me,"

Paul took both of Breana's hands in his, holding them tightly. He pressed a kiss on the top of each one. "Thank you,"

"I know you place the blame of his death on yourself, but it wasn't your fault. There was nothing that you could have done. You have to know that, don't you? Deep down?"

Tears welled up in Paul's hazel eyes. Usually he would have dabbed them away, but this time he let them fall. It was worth it. 

Breana mirrored him, streams running down her face as she felt everything that he was feeling. It was so intense that she was shaking. She was pretty sure that he was shaking, too.

***

"Adam, I promise that I will be home in the morning. Something has come up. I love you, okay? Remember that. Make sure you tell Elle that mommy loves her and misses her very much." Breana said into the phone. It was just a voicemail, but she hoped that he would get it soon. He was already struggling to deal with the amount of time that she was spending with the man who literally kept her alive every single day. She had no idea it was going to be this hard, but she loved her husband, regardless of the current strange situation.

She turned back to Paul who had his jacket slung over his shoulder and his neatly wrapped package under his left arm. They had been gone most of the day, not even doing anything important. Now the moonlight was reflecting off of Paul's eyes, causing that lovely glow that she remembered from the storm. His skin was luminescent as well, seemingly rejuvenated by the lunar light. She was sort of lost in his beauty, despite trying to divert her eyes.

"My turn now: shall we be going?" She asked, holding an arm out for him.

"Yes, luv, but I'd prefer for us to find a hotel midnight,"

Breana's eyes widened as a ridiculous thought popped into her head. She had to ask Paul if it was true. "Heeeey, Paulie, do you not like being outside at night because you turn green at midnight? Like...a Cinderella kind of thing?"

He glared at her. "Who said that I turned green?"

"Ha, I'm sorry, do martians come in other colors. If so, this is completely brand new information and I am excited to see what color you change into."

The glaring didn't stop. He sighed. "Yes, I am naturally green. Martians come in one color. No, I will not turn green if I am outside after midnight. Happy?"

She nodded. "Oh, you have no idea, but I think I would have preferred if you turned purple,"

"I could, if I wanted to. I have the ability to shapeshift. It is very taxing on my body, and in part it is why I remain in this form most of the time, but it is possible to take on any form that I want, so long as it matches my original proportions."

"So...not a cat,"

"Not unless it is a giant cat,"

Breana chuckled, unlinking her arm with Paul's, taking his hand instead. She intertwined their fingers and dragged him along. She had to get him inside. There was something about this man that intrigued her, and she knew that their connection would allow her to take control. 

Besides, she could tell that he was tired and the faster that she got him to sleep, the sooner she could get Danny in on her new plan. 

From there, from this point on, she had a mission. One that would hopefully allow her to actually get her life back on track. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fuckfest...not a pun...will have one more chapter...


	3. I Saw Her Standing There

"You smell good," Breana mumbled into his bare chest. He had been watching her sleep for what had felt like ages, enjoying the simplicity of it all, loving how in some way her presence had left him with a newfound calmness that he had been searching for for years.

She nuzzled against him, her fingers dancing along his right arm. Whenever they were like this there was always a closeness like this. It was the only way that they could feel normal. 

When he didn't say a word she glanced up at him, deciding it was an invitation to speak. "When you shapeshift, does your heart shapeshift? Or are martian hearts similar to a human?"

He smiled. "Similar enough, everything about us is similar enough. The differences are obvious, they will always be there, but there is enough in common physically that allows children to be created. The council had a distaste for those who did reproduce with other species, especially those from earth, but it isn't as though everyone plans these things."

"Is that similar to a god and a human?"

"Hmm, you know, I am really not even all that sure. I do not know enough about them, the demigod types, that is." He told her, brushing a strand of her dark brown hair out of her face. "What would your demigod say now?"

"I don't really know. I feel like he would be shouting. It would be too hard to get him to understand what we were doing, what is happening right now." Breana whispered. She slid her hand that had been against his arm a bit lower, allowing it to rest on his hip.

Her hand was dipping dangerously close to his waistband. A part of her wondered how he might react if she dared to curl her fingers beneath, ghosting against his sensitive skin. She grazed only one finger below the very top part of the fabric that covered the lower half of his body. He raised one of his already perfectly arched eyebrows at her, curious at her intentions. She only chuckled and tugged at his belt loop in response.

"Go back to sleep, would you? You are making this awkward." She chuckled, rolling over so that they were no longer face to face. 

He didn't bother trying to fight back, knowing it was no use. He wrapped an arm around her and laid his head back down on the pillow. If he was lucky he might be able to sleep again. It wasn't likely, but he was definitely still exhausted from the night before. 

A few minutes later she spun around in his arms, eyes wide open. "Nevermind, I think sleep is overrated. We should just get up and get on with our day."

Paul made a strange sound before reaching over to the end table behind him for his phone. From what he could tell, it was still fairly dark outside. "Bre, it is only half past six,"

"So?"

"It is quite a big difference from someone who only moments before was telling me to go back to sleep,"

"No time to waste though, is there? The sun will be up soon, just as bright as it was the day before. If we aren't up with it then we will be wasting precious light." 

He pulled away from her, sitting upright with his legs crossed. This was not the first time in the last twenty four hours that he had thought she was up to something. Their connection had made it more difficult for him to read her mind, there thoughts always intertwining, but the way that she kept looking at him was a good enough indicator for him. "What are you planning?"

She sat up next to him, head on his shoulder. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, actually, is that so hard to believe?"

"Hard to say? I haven't quite decided yet. I'll have to get back with you on that one. All I know is that I have to meet with Danny...Danny has some information for me."

"What kind of information?" Paul asked. "Remember, if you lie to me, I can read my son's mind, even from a distance."

Breana made a funny face at him. "Dammit, Macca..."

A smile came across his face as he cupped her chin. "Oh, my, my,"

"What?" She giggled.

"I might not be able to read your thoughts all of the time, but that does not change my ability to read your body language," He whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple. "We are still telepathically linked."

She sighed. "Promise not to kill me if I tell you what we are doing?"

"Considering how detrimental such a thing would be to my health, I am going to say, no I will not kill you,"

"Alright...well, here it goes..."

***

Danny held the folder against his chest. He felt like he was breaking the law. He also felt like he was a part of a conspiracy that would ultimately allow his very long living father the opportunity to leave his mother who was not of sound mind or sound body. 

Honestly, that was the part that hurt him the most. Being abducted and hacked and transferred through a portal was always going to be a part of him, but now that he had two parents he couldn't help, but feel like he was betraying the one who gave birth to him. He never had the chance to know her as the person that her father had fallen in love with, but she was getting better. And, here he was plotting behind her back over something that might not even have any merit. It was really all ridiculous.

Breana sat down across from him. She felt like this was the perfect meeting place since Paul had let on that he had met with his soul mate there countless times before while he was alive. It was practically begging for new memories, and there were already so many beautiful ones in her head that she knew they had to do this. 

"So, did you figure it all out?" She asked, reaching for the folder that was still being held in Danny's death grip.

He tightened his grip again. "I'm not sure about this, it feels dirty,"

"Making your father happy feels dirty? That is crazy. You should be excited to be the bait."

Danny took a deep breath. "Breanaaaaaaa, you don't understand,"

"Don't understand what?"

"I don't really want to help my dad cheat on my mom, okay?"

"It isn't cheating. If anything he is cheating on his soul mate with your mother."

"That isn't how that works and you know it," Danny said, rolling his eyes. 

"Can I see it now?"

He shook his head. "No, I think it is better if I make contact with him without your help. It is better this way. Especially because you will be able to hide it from my father."

"You aren't any fun,"

"You have enough on your plate as it is, Breana. You have a husband and a baby, and apparently my dad is now teaching you how to play bass or something, whatever. I will take care of this, when I decide the time is right."

"Then how am I going to know what is going on," 

"Sis, I love you. You are my rock, but I am not going to give you information on a martian that may or may not be the same man my father loved for almost two and a half decades. He can read minds, and there is no way that you wouldn't be thinking about it. I know you."

She accepted defeat with a weak smile. "Fine..."

"Which reminds me, what did you tell him we were doing?"

Breana laughed. "Planning a family reunion,"

"And he bought it? Just like that?"

"Just like that," She said with wide eyes. "He trusts me,"

***

For all of the time that Breana had spent away, enjoying the strange adventures that she was dragged on, there was nothing better than coming back home and sleeping in her own bed. It was so nice to be in her own home, so close to her husband and her beautiful daughter. Their lives were so good, despite her secrets about her soul, but she was not about to have it any other way.

She walked into the kitchen where Adam stood, aggressively chopping tomatoes. She quietly snuck up behind him, snaking her arms around his waist, embracing him tightly and soaking in the wonderful feeling of his muscles. 

He tensed for a moment, before relaxing into her touch. She didn't even have to see his face to know that he was smiling. She was so ridiculously lucky to have him.

"My love, I've missed you," She told him, rubbing her hands against his abdomen.

"I might be able to show you how much I have missed you if you let me go," He replied, breathing in the air around them, thankful that it once again smelled of her.

She released him from her grasp, assuming that he was going to turn around to face her. Instead, he used a very unique technique to lift her up into his arms and put her on the counter. He growled, attacking her neck with his talented mouth. 

She moaned, becoming desperate for friction, grabbing his hand and leading it towards her crotch. She needed his touch, needed his fingers, needed everything.

He inhaled her scent, finding it muddied by something or someone else. He tried his best to ignore it, but it only seemed to become stronger the closer he got to her chest. 

He pulled away from her for a moment, needing to clear his head. "What have you been up to?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You carry the martian's smell on your clothes, he is on your skin,"

Paul stood in the threshold of the kitchen archway with his arms crossed. He cleared his throat. "Adam, why not ask your wife what you have been holding back for all this time?"

"What part?"

"Ask her if she's sleeping with me, because that little seed of doubt won't leave your brain no matter how hard you try. Ask her if she loves me, it doesn't matter how or why, just ask her the question and get a yes or no answer. Be done with it. Ask her if she wants to have another baby, before you put her body through hell again, because a part of you feels like it will be a claim on her. You love her, Adam. She loves you. Nothing else matters, you know."

Adam turned back to Breana. "I'm sorry, but he is right. I never wanted to be that man, but I am jealous of how well the two of you get on."

Breana placed her hands on either side of her husband's face. "Babe, it is alright. I love you. You have nothing to worry about. You are stuck with me for the long haul. He was right when he said that nothing else mattered. It is you and me, and our little girl." She kissed him on the nose. "We will have to discuss the pregnancy thing, though, because I am really not trying to get torn apart by one of your half god children again so soon."

"I love you so much," Adam told her, his fears melting away, despite him still believing that she was spending too much time with the other man. "Let's go to our room."

She nodded. "But first, I do need to have a word with Paul,"

"Fine," He sighed, cleaning his tomato mess off of the counter before leaving the room.

As soon as he was gone, Breana grabbed Paul by the arms and pulled him into an embrace. She hated being away from him, even if it was only for a few minutes. The bond was one of the strongest things that she had ever experienced, and it had changed her life, forever. It kept her heart beating, but it left her with an inability to be one hundred percent herself. She had evolved, and he had done so with her.

"I love you, as well, don't forget that,"

"I love you, too, Bre," He gave her a peck on the cheek. "Always,"

"Eventually we will have to tell him, everything," She mumbled. 

"Eventually we will, and when that time comes we will face it together. I know that he will understand. It will all be fine. We are one soul, issues are bound to arise due to the circumstances, but I will be with you every step of the way. I do not regret this. Those we love will learn to accept it."

"Ugh...maybe not everyone needs to be let in on this. My older brother already wants to run tests on your DNA."

"Maybe we leave him out of it, now, go on, you have better things to do,"

She broke their embrace, knowing he was right, knowing that their lives were going to be just fine. It was all perfect, or, at least it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> "In Spite Of All The Danger"
> 
> In spite of all the danger  
> In spite of all that may be  
> I'll do anything for you  
> Anything you want me to  
> If you'll be true to me
> 
> In spite of all the heartache  
> That you may cause me  
> I'll do anything for you  
> Anything you want me to  
> If you'll be true to me
> 
> I'll look after you  
> Like I've never done before  
> I'll keep all the others  
> From knocking at your door
> 
> In spite of all the danger  
> In spite of all that may be  
> I'll do anything for you  
> Anything you want me to  
> If you'll be true to me
> 
> Yeah!
> 
> In spite of all the heartache  
> That you may cause me  
> I'll do anything for you  
> Anything you want me to  
> If you'll be true to me  
> I'll do anything for you  
> Anything you want me to  
> If you'll be true to me


End file.
